


A certain type of Illness

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detox, Emetophilia, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Original Character(s), References to Drugs, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Ray hasn't been feeling good for the last few days, Felix pays him a visit.





	A certain type of Illness

He ran the back of this sweater over his face, wincing from the rawness of his nose. A non-stop running nose was the least of his problems at the moment. Ray curled his knees closer to his chest as he lay on the couch, shivering from the sudden shift of body temperature. Not daring to grab the blanket, as it would just be kicked off in 10 minutes time. Ray pressed his face against the couch cushion and groaned.

 

He wasn’t sick.

 

’ _Bzzt Bzzt_.’ Ray glanced over at the coffee table, his phone was going off. Wanting to not shift his position he blindly ran his hand on the cool glass surface. Ray squinted, it was a multitude of calls and text. He tossed the phone back on the table, rubbing the back of his neck. The light from the phone proved to be too much for his head to handle at the moment.

XxxxxxxxX

He didn’t know when his momentary pauses became a dreamless sleep, but it happened. A looming feeling caused Ray to stir back to reality.

 

Vivid brown eyes met the starry sockets, in a knee-jerk reaction Ray jolted into an upright position.

 

“Felix? Wh.What the fuck are you doing in my house?“Ray pulled the blanket closer to his body as he watched the man rise up from his crouching position, moving to the vacant spot on the couch.

 

“You did not come to your appointment this morning, nor granted did you reply to any messages I sent to your mobile device.” Felix point blankly said, pointing to the cellphone on the coffee table.   
“Consequently, I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He paused, looking at the taller man shivering as he was wrapped in his oversized sweater and a blanket.  
“Are you alright?”

 

Ray blinked slowly, rubbing the palm of his hand over his face as he tried to coherently formulate an answer, “Sick, dude. I caught the flu or some shit like that.“He grumbled, eyes too sore to roll.

 

"It’s July, Raymond. Flu season doesn’t start until October.”

 

“Look, I’m keen. Just sick is all, thank you for the concern but I think it’s time for you to-.”

 

Conceivably it was the anxiety of telling the old-timer to ever so graciously to ‘fuck off’, more so he wanted to blame it on anxiety. His stomach gurgled, he tried to swallow the excess amount of saliva the filled his mouth. Ray side-eyed the older man, who sat there his mouth was moving but Ray’s ears rang too loud for him to recognize anything that was coming out.

 

Ray inhaled deeply through his nose, the stupidest decision of the hour. A small tickle in his throat grew into a cough then a gag. He hands flew to his lips as the acidity taste bloomed in his mouth. Felix brows raised in concern.

 

“Raymond is everything o-.” He was cut short when Ray lurched forward. A silent reach before a fall of a bright orange liquid spilled out pass his lips, splattering over his blanket. Small trails of saliva dripped past his parted lips as he gasped, his throat, and nostrils burned with each intake of air.

 

“Better?” Felix asked, his voice soft and steady. Ray looked up with glassy eyes, nodding weakly. Feeling the starry man’s post-mortem hands cupping his flushed cheek, running his thumb up and down his cheekbone. Ray leaned into it, his body soon regulating.

 

Once his breathing became normal and his body stopped trembling Felix helped him up for a brief moment to retrieve the sick soaked blanket. Ray laid back down as he was instructed. He could hear the padding around his the other man then the sound of the washing machine starting.

 

Soon the sound of feet approached the couch once more. Ray propped himself up as Felix handed him a glass of water.

 

“You went cold turkey didn’t you?”

 

The question surprised Ray, but he let out a strangled chuckle. “That obvious?” He asked, taking a sip of the water to occupy his mouth.

 

Felix nodded, “Irritability, vomiting, flu-like aches, runny nose? All clear signs of the primary stages of withdrawal."He paused as he sat down. Ray sighed, keeping his eyes on the glass watching the condensation slide down the side, stopping at his finger.

 

"And the beginning of detox.”

 

“Never got that far before, always caved within the day.” He admitted, his heart sinking and chest tightening at the thought.

 

“By yourself, relapse is more likely. But with support, others being there for you. Do you think that could be of assistance Raymond?" Ray looked at Felix, feeling his eyes brim with tears as he nodded.

 

Maybe this was a blessing in disguise he had been praying for. 


End file.
